Master (Tremas)
Der Master ist ein abtrünniger Time Lord und der am häufigsten auftretende Gegenspieler des Doctors. Da der Dreizehnte Master die natürlichen Möglichkeiten der Regeneration ausgeschöpft hat, übernimmt er in der Episode The Keeper of Traken den Körper des Tremas von Traken. Auf unbekannte Weise gelingt es ihm, den Körper seines Opfers zu verjüngen. In dieser Form begegnet er mehreren Inkarnationen des Doctors. Taten des Tremas-Masters :Logopolis thumb|200px|left|Der Master versucht als Bürgermeister den Doctor zu täuschen Der Master nimmt Adric gefangen und verbindet ihn mit einem Hadron-Netz, welches Adrics Fähigkeit der Blockübertragung verstärkt. Diese nutzt er, um die Stadt Castrovalva samt ihrer Bewohner zu erschaffen. Es gelingt ihm außerdem, die Datenbank der TARDIS zu manipulieren, so dass Nyssa und Tegan erfahren, dem nach seiner Regeneration sehr mitgenommenen Fünften Doctor könne dort geholfen werden. Sie bringen den Doctor nach Castrovalva, wo sich der Master als Bürgermeister der Stadt ausgibt und seinen Gegenspieler hier nun endgültig vernichten will. Dem erholten Doctor gelingt es jedoch, den Plan zu durchschauen und die Bewohner auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Shardovan zerstört das Hadron-Netz, wodurch die Illusuion der Stadt zusammenbricht. Während der Doctor und seine Begleiter den Planeten verlassen, hindern die Bewohner den Master an der Flucht (Castrovalva). thumb|Der Master als der Zauberer [[Kalid.]] Nachdem er bei einer Bruchlandung seiner TARDIS auf der Erde in einem prähistorischen Zeitalter gelandet ist, stößt der Master auf das Schwarmbewußtsein der Xeraphin, das er unter Kontrolle bekommen und als Teil seiner TARDIS verwenden will. Es gelingt ihm, den bösen Teil des Xeraphin-Bewußtseins zu manipulieren und einen geringen Teil seiner Macht zu beanspruchen. Die gesamte Macht steht ihm jedoch nicht zur Verfügung, da sich die gute Hälfte gegen ihn wehrt. Allerdings kann er nun andere Orte und Zeiten sehen, Illusionen erzeugen, um Andere zu kontrollieren und Leute aus einer anderen Zeit entführen. Somit kann er nun Flugzeuge aus dem 20. Jahrhundert zu entführen, um die Mannschaft zu hypnotiseren und dazu zu zwingen, ihm den Eingang zur Hauptkammer, dem Standorts des Xeraphin-Bewußtseins, zu öffnen. Als der Fünfte Doctor mit einem der entführten Flugzeuge nahe seinem Versteck landet, verkleidet sich der Master als ein Zauberer namens Kalid und versucht, den Schlüssel zur TARDIS des Doctors zu erhalten. Da Captain Stapley, einer seiner Gefangenen, der sich gegen die Hypnose des Masters wehren konnte, seine TARDIS sabotiert hat, kann der Master jedoch nicht in die Hauptkammer zu den Xeraphin reisen. Im Austausch für Teile aus der TARDIS des Doctors lässt er die gefange Crew frei und flieht, allerdings schleudert die TARDIS des Doctors seine nach Xeraphas, wo der Master nun der Rache der Xeraphin ausgesetzt ist. (Time-Flight). Auf Xeraphas findet der Master den gestaltwandelnden Androiden Kamelion und nimmt ihn mit. Sie reisen in das 13. Jahrhundert, wo Kamelion den Platz von King John einnimmt, während sich der Master als Sir Gilles Estram (Estram ist das Anagramm für Master) verkleidet. Er beabsichtigt, mit dem falschen König die Unterzeichnung der Magna Carta, eines Dokuments, durch welches zum ersten Mal in der britischen Geschichte die Macht eines Königs eingeschränkt wird, zu verhindern. Als der Doctor und seine Begleiter in diesem Jahrhundert landen und vom falschen King John und seinem Hofstaat für Dämonen gehalten werden, versucht der Master, sie in Miskredit zu bringen, indem er behauptet, sie hätten den König verhext. Der Doctor gewinnt jedoch bei einem mentalen Kampf über die Kontrolle über Kamelion die Oberhand und lässt seine Pläne auffliegen. Der Master ist wieder zur Flucht gezwungen (The King's Demons). Der Master als Retter des Doctors thumb|200px|left|Der Master und die Cybermen Der Master wird nach Gallifrey beordert, wo ihm der Hohe Rat ein großzügiges Angebot macht: vollständige Amnestie und einen komplett neuen Regenerationszyklus, wenn er den fünf Inkarnationen des Doctors behilflich ist, aus der Todeszone von Gallifrey zu entkommen. Der Master willigt ein, hat aber Schwierigkeiten, die Doctoren von seinen guten Absichten zu überzeugen. Zum Schein geht er eine Allianz mit den Cybermen ein, die er jedoch im Innern des Dark Towers verrät, denn er will selbst den Ring des Rassilon an sich bringen und so ewiges Leben erlangen. Zuvor will er die Inkarnationen des Doctors töten, doch Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart setzt ihn mit einem gezielten Schlag außer Gefecht. Wie es ihm gelingt, von Gallifrey zu entkommen, bleibt offen (The Five Doctors). Neue Übeltaten thumb|200px|Der Master auf Sarn Nach seiner letzten Begegnung mit dem Doctor versucht der Master seinen Gewebereduzierer zu verbessern und baut eine neue Version. Jedoch läuft beim Test etwas schief und er wird im Zuge dessen geschrumpft. Er baut sich daraufhin ein kleines Kontrollzentrum und übernimmt damit die Kontrolle über Kamelion, außerdem transportiert er seine TARDIS nach Sarn, um mit den dortigen Heilgasen wieder auf normale Größe zu kommen. Jedoch befindet sich sein Erzfeind ebenfalls auf den Planeten und kann ihn überlisten, indem er statt des heilenden Gases normale Flammen zu ihm leitet und ihn damit außer Gefecht setzt (Planet of Fire). Schwer entstellt gelangt der Master auf die Erde der 1880er Jahre, wo er nach dem Jungbrunnen sucht. Unweit der Stadt Eternity findet er eine Quelle, deren Wasser ihn tatsächlich heilt, die jedoch auch einige Dinosaurierfossilien wieder zum Leben erweckt. Der Doctor kann seinem Erzfeind und den reanimierten Sauriern Einhalt gebieten, der Master kann aber vor dem Einsturz der Quelle entkommen (A Town Called Eternity). Einige Zeit später nutzt er die Spectrox-Vergiftung des Doctors und die Reste von Kamelions telepathisches Interface, um den Doctor in eine Gedankenwelt einzusperren und dort dem letzten Lebenswillen zu berauben. Er erhofft sich dadurch, dass der Doctor seine Regeneration unterdrückt und so an der Vergiftung stirbt, jedoch gelangen Nyssa und ihr Mann in diesen Traum und können den Doctor daraus befreien. (Circular Time: Winter) An einem unbekannten Punkt seiner Zeitlinie gelangt der Master (ob es jedoch wirklich diese Inkarnation ist oder jene, die mit dem Dritten Doctor kämpfte, ist nicht klar zu erkennen) ins Land der Fiktionen, wo er den Rat der Schurken aufsucht, um den Vorsitzenden zu stürzen. Der Vorsitzende hetzt den Tiger Shere Khan auf ihn, den der Master jedoch schnell besiegt. Dem Master offebart sich der Vorsitzende nun als Professor Moriarty, der als der Erzfeind von Sherlock Holmes bekannt ist. Der Master hat vor ihm jedoch keinen Respekt und behauptet, Moriarty sei nur zu dem Zweck erfunden worden, um Holmes sterben zu lassen, bevor er ihn tötet. Dracula bietet dem Master den Platz des Vorsitzenden an, doch dieser tötet stattdessen auch alle anderen Bösewichter. Er überlegt kurz, ob er das Land der Fiktionen als Gott regieren soll, verlässt diesen Ort allerdings wieder mit der Überzeugung, dass er sich nicht mit einem Reich zufrieden geben könne, das nicht echt sei (Character Assassin). Der Master und der Sechste Doctor thumb|200px|Zwei verbündete Time Lords Der Master begibt sich auf die Erde des frühen 19. Jahrhunderts und versucht, die industrielle Revolution und damit den Fortschritt der Menschheit zu verhindern. Zu diesem Zweck verbündet sich mit der skrupellosen Time Lord-Wissenschaftlerin Rani, die hier eigenen Ziele verfolgt. Er begegnet erstmals dem Sechsten Doctor, der die Pläne der beiden verhindert und sie mit einem heranwachsenden Tyrannosaurus rex in der TARDIS der Rani ins Weltall schleudert (The Mark of the Rani). Es gelingt dem Master, den Konsolenraum vom Rest der TARDIS zu trennen und sich somit zu befreien. Die Rani überlässt er ihrem Schicksal (State of Change). Erneut verschlägt es ihn auf die Erde, diesmal in die 1980er Jahre, wo er im englischen Dorf Hollowdean unter dem Namen Professor Stream einige Tractatoren für seine Zwecke missbraucht. Abermals kommen ihm der Sechste Doctor und Peri Brown in die Quere, er kann jedoch ihre Erinnerungen an diese Begegnung manipulieren und verschwindet erneut (The Hollows of Time) Später verschafft sich der Master mit einer Kopie des Schlüssels von Rassilon Zutritt zur Matrix. Er kann sich von dort aus in einen Prozess gegen den Doctor einklinken, um so zu verhindern, dass Valeyard, eine dunkle Inkarnation des Doctors, durch ein Komplott mit dem Hohen Rat von Gallifrey, die Möglichkeit für weitere Regenerationen erhält (The Ultimate Foe). :(The Quantum Archangel) Bündnis mit Adam Mitchell thumb|Der Master und der sichtlich ältere [[Adam Mitchell. (Prisoners of Time)]] Zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt begegnet der Master Adam Mitchell, der einem Agenten der Time Agency den Vortex-Manipulator gestohlen hat und auf der Suche nach Verbündeten ist, um sich am Doctor zu rächen. Gemeinsam entführen sie sämtliche Begleiter der elf Inkarnationen des Doctors. Adam stellt dem Doctor das Ultimatum, alle Begleiter mit Ausnahme von einem zu töten, den der Doctor selbst wählen müsste. Als die übrigen Inkarnationen auftauchen, lässt Adam eine Armee Autons frei, die aber besiegt werden, als Frobisher die anderen Begleiter befreit. Da enthüllt der Master, dass er Adam nur benutzt hat, um alle elf Doctoren und ihre TARDISe herzulocken, aus denen er nun mit einer Konsole Zeitenergie abzieht, um das Universum zu vernichten und neu zu erschaffen. Nachdem er das gehört hat, wendet sich Adam gegen den Master und zerstört dessen Konsole. Adam wird daraufhin vom Master erstochen, welcher flieht. (''Prisoners of Time'') Der Master und der Siebte Doctor thumb|200px|left|Der Master verwandelt sich Nachdem der Master versuchte, einen Krieg zwischen Antari 2 und Antari 3 zu provozieren (First Frontier), strandet er auf dem Planeten der Cheetah People. Hier infiziert er sich mit dem Cheetah-Virus, welches ihn langsam in einen Cheetah verwandelt. Er bekommt Katzenaugen und Fangzähne und trifft in diesem Zustand erstmals auf den Siebten Doctor. Am Ende ihrer Auseinandersetzung verbleibt der infizierte Master auf dem sterbenden Planeten (Survival). Wie genau der Master den Planeten verließ und was als nächstes geschah, darüber gibt es verschiedene Informationen. Er selbst behauptet, dass er gemeinsam mit einem Kitling, den er Shadow nennt, von dem Cheetah-Planeten fliehen konnte. Er landet auf der Erde der 1950er Jahre, wo er mit Hilfe der Tzun-Naniten von dem Virus geheilt wird. Im Gegenzug ist er den Tzun behilflich, die Erde zu erobern. Der Siebte Doctor, Ace und Bernice Summerfield verhindern dies (First Frontier). In der Kurzgeschichte Stop the Pigeon kehrt der noch immer infizierte Master auf die Erde zurück, wo er tote Menschen benutzt, um das Virus zu heilen. Der Siebte Doctor verhindert dies. Der Master gelangt nun nach Blinni-Gaar, wo er die legendären Fleshsmiths dazu bringen will, ihn zu heilen. Auch hier macht ihm der Siebte Doctor einen Strich durch die Rechnung (Prime Time). Der noch immer infizierte Master sucht nach einer Energiequelle, die ihm weitere Inkarnationen gewähren kann. Im Verlauf dieser Suche macht er irgendwann einen Warp-Kern, eine Energiequelle des Planeten Duchamp 331, ausfindig, von welchem er sich erhofft, die mentale Energie nutzen zu können. Allerdings schlägt dieser Versuch fehl und der Tremas-Körper wird zerstört. Allerdings betrifft dieser Energieausstoß nur den gestohlenen Körper und der Master befindet sich nun wieder in seiner dreizehnten, langsam zerfallenden Gestalt (Dust Breeding). Außerhalb des Kanons [[Datei:The_Five_Masters_Kampf_der_Master.jpg|thumb|Der Master streitet mit vier seiner anderen Inkarnationen um die Macht im Universum (The Five Masters).]]In dem Titan-Backup-Comic The Abominable Showmen und The Five Masters treffen fünf Inkarnationen des Masters zusammen, um eine Band für die galaxisweite Sendung Battle of the Bands Beyond Stars zu gründen; mit dem entstellten Master und dem Tremas-Master als Gitarristen, dem Saxon-Master als Schlagzeuger, dem Bruce-Master als Pianist und Missy als Sängerin. Kategorie:Doctor Who Personen Kategorie:Gegenspieler des Doctors Kategorie:Time Lords Master (Tremas) Kategorie:Master Kategorie:Inkarnationen des Masters